


A Word from the Watcher

by Chongryong



Category: Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: book thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chongryong/pseuds/Chongryong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a prelude-poem to Book Thief because I actually liked the book. The speaker is Death btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word from the Watcher

As great as he was, he was one of many  
A fleeting flame in a twisted century.  
He claimed the final solution  
To building up the Aryan nation,  
But all he did was make work for me  
As I’m in the business of reaping, you see.  
You try collecting six million souls,  
Or better yet, watching six million woes,  
And you’ll soon see what I mean  
That I have a reason for the way I seem.  
In the middle of my overtime,  
I met a girl who could read as a talking mime.  
She was quite the kleptomaniac  
With quite the stealing knack.  
Or so I say, but she wasn’t a thief  
Of books and paper that are all so brief.  
She stole things much more valuable,  
It’s like comparing gold to gravel,  
For what she stole would last forever  
In my heart that’s but a broken sliver.  
When she died and I took her hand,  
She gave me her book, a book of every man.  
This is her story, one I don’t tell lightly,  
So hear me well, for her, I’ll speak freely.


End file.
